The Triple Homicide
by Backwards Clockwork
Summary: Three victims. Three different nights. Three different weapons. The town of Domino has turned into a blur trying to find the murderer. Accusations are flying. Theories are formed. And the true murderer might have been closer to the dead then they thought.
1. And They Met For The First Time

I was waiting for the opportune moment. Unfortunately, when you are about to confess your love for someone, those moments never seem to occur.  
-Backwards Clockwork

* * *

*Looks up from reading a book.*

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form. Please enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

"Detective Yami Sennen."

"Yugi Moto."

The two men shook hands over the large, stainless steel table.

"Please, sit." The taller of the two offered.

The shorter glanced at the seat being offered before perching on it.

"I trust you know why you're here, Mr. Moto?"

"Yes. Your department thinks I'm a murderer."

* * *

*Puts the book away.*

So, how did you like the cliffy?


	2. The Fact That Was Overlooked

Grin and bear it, for one day puppies will rain from the sky and give you chocolate.

-Backwards Clockwork

* * *

This is chapter two. Once again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form.

*Blinks once.*

* * *

Yami Sennen's eyes betrayed nothing as he gave a nod in response to Yugi's answer.

"Yes. And it is in your best interest to cooperate with us."

Yami placed his hands on the table and stared hard at the figure in front of him.

"Why don't you start by telling me everything you know of the murders?"

Yugi was silent, allowing his golden bangs to hang in his amethyst eyes. He fiddled with the leather choker he wore around with his neck as he gazed at Yami.

"Well?" Yami asked, growing impatient with the lack of response he was getting.

"Only what was printed in the newspapers, what was shown on TV, and what was seen by most of the general public." Yugi allowed a small smirk to grace his face for a moment, before his expression became blank once more.

Yami pulled his chair out from under the table and sat down, folding his hands in front of him.

"What was seen by most of the general public?" He inquired.

"The trials of course."

Yami thought it over. This fact didn't mean that the suspect had a vast obsession with the case. Many in Domino attended the trials of the accused. Many times over the accused were found not guilty.

He pulled a thin manila folder from his suit. Setting it down on the table, he opened it with a flourish.

"Anzu Mazaki." Yami pulled the glossed picture out of the folder and placed it on the table. A smiling woman wearing a short black skirt, a pink t-shirt and white boots, with brown short hair, and blue eyes, was seen dancing in the picture.

"Honda Hiroto." He pulled another glossed picture out and set it down in front of Yugi. A tall man with spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes was seen in the photo, sitting on the front steps of Domino High, grinning for the camera. His dark jeans stood out against his white shirt.

"Jonouchi Katsuya." Yami grabbed a picture much like the first two and pushed it close to Yugi. In the photo there was a man with blond hair that hung in his dark brown eyes. He wore a green jacket, a white shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers.

Yugi glanced over the photos as Yami brought them out.

"The victims." He acknowledged with a nod.

Yami pointed to the photo of the girl.

"Stabbed in the heart with a knife after she was brutally raped."

He moved his hand to hover over the photo of Honda Hiroto.

"Shot down in an alleyway."

He tapped a finger on the last photo.

"Hit over the head with a hammer."

Yugi was silent for a moment before responding.

"And you said the girl was raped?"

Yami sat back in his chair and straightened his jacket.

"Yes."

A light chuckle filled the cold interrogation room.

Yami glared at his suspect, but before he could speak, Yugi answered the unasked question.

"Forgive me, but you see, I could not help but laugh at the error you made in bringing me in."

"Care to explain?"

"I couldn't have killed these people." Yugi shook his head.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Another cliffhanger I'm afraid.

**You love those, don't you?**

Why, yes I do my yami.


	3. Accomplices

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way.

As to the answer to your question, I do intend for all chapters to be relatively short. This helps me be able to update sooner.

**Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"You're… Gay…?" Yami's voice was incredulous as he asked for confirmation on what he had just heard.

"Yes." Yugi replied, smiling softly as he took in the detective's shocked face.

"I take it you didn't get that on your report?"

Yami shook his head quickly and stood straighter. He strode to the door of the room and opened it, slipping past it and locking it behind him.

Newer detectives scrambled to be out of his path as Yami stormed through the hall and into the room on the other side of the interrogation room's one way window.

"Why wasn't I informed of his sexuality?" Yami yelled, startling the two other detectives in the room.

A coffee mug was knocked from the table and landed on a thin, tall man with blue, long hair. He yelped and wiped at his shirt with his hand.

"We thought it unimportant at the time…" He stuttered.

"And why would you think that, Detective Dartz?" Yami thundered.

"I don't see why it's such an important piece of information Yami. So he's gay? Who cares?" The other detective in the room had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail.

Yami glared at the one who talked angrily.

"Duke, think about it for a minute. One of the victims was _raped_. And the one who was was a female."

The one known as Duke sighed as he realized Yami's point.

"Alright, fine. So he has an accomplice." Duke ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually, he could have a number of accomplices…" Dartz pointed out meekly.

"Gang rape before Yugi killed her." Yami murmured.

"And we have no evidence of him killing the other victims. Fine, I must go speak with the coroner. Tell me immediately if his lawyer arrives." Dartz and Duke nodded as Yami opened the door to leave.

"Yami, wait." Dartz said.

Yami halted and turned around.

"If he does have accomplices, we may be about to face another murder."

"I know."

* * *

There you go.


	4. Two Others

This... Is incredibly late.

**(Snorts.) Gee, you think?**

Shut up.

**I'm speaking on behalf of the readers. (Mutters.)**

(Bows to the readers.) I am sincerely sorry about how I didn't update for a really long time.

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**BetterThingsLeftUnsaid  
**

**HeartXCrossbones  
**

**Amaris the Dark Mage  
**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way.

* * *

Yami shut the door quietly behind him.

Dartz may not be the smartest on the team, but he brought up a valid point. They needed to solve the murders _now_, before another victim could be claimed.

The spiky-haired detective rubbed his temples and sighed. In truth, they had no proof Yugi committed any such crime.

The teenager had been found standing outside of the house that Anzu Mazaki's murder had occurred in. When questioned about why he was there, he merely smiled and shrugged.

Yami had decided to take him back to the station and question him.

At the moment he was regretting that decision.

"Yami."

He glanced up at the sound of the feminine voice.

"Ishizu." He greeted with a small nod.

"I was just on my way to speak with you."

The tanned Egyptian female smiled.

"I had a feeling you would, and so I decided to find you."

Yami shook his head and smiled.

"Your predictions are amazing at times." He remarked.

"Some would say you can see the future."

Ishizu laughed softly.

"Now that's highly improbable. I am no fortune teller."

Yami nodded in agreement. Still, her predictions almost always came true. Yami had thought them as nothing but good luck at first, but that had changed when she predicted that her boss, Solomon, would fall victim to a hit and run later that night. Solomon didn't believe her and started on his walk home, only to be hit by a drunk driver who sped away from the scene.

But her being able to see the future was a ridiculous idea indeed.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" Ishizu inquired.

"I was wondering if you discovered who had raped Ms. Mazaki." Yami responded.

Ishizu nodded and bit her lip.

"But the result was... Inconclusive... And impossible."

Yami tilted his head.

"How so?"

Ishizu sighed.

"The DNA matched with Seto's."

"Seto _Kaiba_?" Yami's crimson eyes widened with shock. Not only was Seto his cousin, but his boss as well. To think he would do such a thing... No, it was impossible.

"Yes. But as I said before, it is impossible."

"How?" Yami crossed his arms and practically begged Ishizu with his eyes to give him some evidence that proved Seto's innocence.

"He was with me when the rape, and the murder, occurred."

"Were you alone with him?" Yami asked, hoping that they had been somewhere with a camera, or at least with more people willing to say that they saw them.

Ishizu hesitated, then answered.

"We were at his house... Alone."

Yami took in a breath of air sharply.

"So... I suppose this makes me a suspect as well?"

* * *

The cliffy strikes again.


End file.
